


Favorite Cousin

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bullying, F/F, Incest, Obsession, References to Underage Sexuality, Vaginal Fingering, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “I was wondering where you were,” said Lucy. “Not gonna have any fun with my favorite cousin missing!”Favorite victim, more like it. Lucy was four years older, and always sought Eva out at family reunions. She’d been the source of Eva’s broken arm at age four (laundry basket down the stairs), locked her in a trunk for three hours when Eva was seven (claiming it had been a “reference” to something from a creepy book she’d read), and given Eva such a bad haircut at age eleven that Eva had needed to wear a hat for two months until her hair grew back. To say nothing of all the pinches, pigtail pulling, and general bullying that had made Eva dread the yearly family reunions.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Favorite Cousin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun with this one, thank you!

Eva sat in the swing set, and she nursed her beer. 

It wasn’t a real beer, not really, but she’d never had a taste for beer - what was the point of drinking angry yeast piss? Her cousin Lucy would probably make fun of her, for drinking something that was mostly sugar, but Lucy seemed to take umbrage with _everything_ she did, so why would this be any different?

“Evie,” called a voice from the darkness of the yard, and Eva made a face. “Why’re you hiding in the dark?”

_Speak of the devil_ , she thought, wrinkling her nose. She took a swig of her drink, and the sweet cherry flavoring made her mouth tingle. “Lucy,” Evie said, and she put a smile on her face, even though it was probably too dark to see it in the dark backyard. “Just thought I’d get some air, since everyone inside is getting a little… rowdy.” 

As if on cue, there was a roar of laughter from inside the house. 

“Aunt Lily is probably killing it at charades,” said Lucy. She sat on the swing next to Eva, and idly pushed herself back and forth. The old play structure was old and rickety enough that it shook. It had always been this crappy - Lucy had delighted in scaring Eva when they were little. She had once convinced Eva that the whole structure would collapse on them, and Eva had been so scared that she'd peed her pants. 

“She’s always been good at it,” agreed Eva. “So why aren’t you in there? You’re usually pretty good, too.”

“I was wondering where you were,” said Lucy. “Not gonna have any fun with my favorite cousin missing!”

Eva restrained herself from rolling her eyes again - barely - and took another slug of her drink. Every time they saw each other, Lucy insisted on calling Eva her “favorite cousin.” 

Favorite victim, more like it. Lucy was four years older, and always sought Eva out at family reunions. She’d been the source of Eva’s broken arm at age four (laundry basket down the stairs), locked her in a trunk for three hours when Eva was seven (claiming it had been a “reference” to something from a creepy book she’d read), and given Eva such a bad haircut at age eleven that Eva had needed to wear a hat for two months until her hair grew back. To say nothing of all the pinches, pigtail pulling, and general bullying that had made Eva dread the yearly family reunions. 

“So how’s that boyfriend of yours?” Lucy asked, interrupting Eva's train of thought. 

"We broke up," said Eva, before she had a chance to stop herself. She tried to keep Lucy on a "low information diet," as that one online advice columnist referred to it. 

"Fuck, am I gonna have to break his knees?" Lucy sounded surprisingly vehement. 

"What?" Eva looked over at her cousin, surprised. She could just make out the curve of Lucy's nose, and the whiteness of her tank top in the dimness of the backyard. A little bit of light was spilling out from the house window, but the old play structure was close enough to the back fence that they were almost entirely in shadow. Everything had a slightly surreal tinge, as if they were sitting in some liminal space. 

The heat and the alcohol were probably getting to her. 

"What'd he do to you," said Lucy. "That you'd break up, I mean." She cleared her throat, and she sounded embarrassed. "I, uh, I just remembered that you were really into him," she added. 

Eva smiled a little in spite of herself. _She's mean to you because she likes you_ , her mother had always said. Maybe there was some truth to that. "Oh, nothing, really," she said. "We just kinda… drifted apart. You know how it is."

"Not really," said Lucy. She was beginning to swing again, and the whole structure shook every time she pumped her legs. The old chains squealed, and Eva fancied she could feel a shower of splinters coming down onto her head. "I don't really... do relationships."

"Oh," said Eva. She remembered (vividly) all the times she'd found Lucy in the arms (or on her knees in front of, or on all fours under, among other things) of some guy. 

"There's someone I really like," Lucy continued. She stopped swinging suddenly (Eva's own knees ached in sympathy), and her voice was wistful, "but I don't think she's interested in me."

_Why would she be, if you're this mean to me and you claim to like me?_ thought Eva, then _wait, she? Oh._

The silence in the yard was palpable. It seemed like there was a lull in the charades (maybe people were getting drinks refilled?), and the creak of the swing chains was very loud. When Eva glanced over at Lucy, she saw that her cousin was staring straight ahead, and her fists were clenched in her lap.

"Well," said Eva, "you can't really know until you talk to her, can you?" She took a final swig of her drink, and she set it on the ground, then began to drag her own feet, pushing the swing just enough to rise and fall. 

"I don't see her that often, unfortunately," said Lucy. Her tone was entirely too casual. It was putting Eva's teeth on edge, since that was the tone that usually led to bruises and cuts and shouting. 

"Well," said Eva, "this _is_ the modern age." She grinned. "Me and Adam were long distance for a while, actually."

"Is that why you guys broke up?" 

"Nah," said Eva. She put her hands behind her head, looking up at the sky. This far out, there wasn't much in the way of light pollution. She could just make out the Big Dipper. "I, uh, I had some personal revelations. About myself." _Why are you talking about this?_ yelled her more rational side. _Don't ever tell Lucy anything, you know what she's like_. 

"What kinda personal revelations?" Again with the casual tone. Eva tried to ignore the anxiety that was crawling up her back. 

_We're not little kids anymore. It's not like she's going to put gum in my hair or push me in the mud or anything like that_. 

"I, um. I realized I like girls. I like girls more than guys." She laughed self consciously. "Or at least, I think I do. I don't have much experience."

"Oh, shit," said Lucy, and then she let out a cackle of laughter. "Go figure!"

Eva looked down at her lap, and she could just make out the little white flowers printed on the red fabric of her sundress. "It's a recent development," she said. "Me realizing it. Not... not it being true. Maybe. I don't know." She shrugged.

Lucy leaned over, the chains of the swing creaking, and she gave Eva a pat on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club," she said, her tone solemn. 

Eva giggled. "Thanks," she said, then; "I think you're only the second person I've told."

"Who was the first?" Lucy was back on her side now, and slowly swaying on the swing.

"Adam," said Eva. "He used to tease me that I paid more attention to girls than he did, and then he, uh... he said that it explained certain things."

"What kind of things?" Lucy sounded entirely too interested. It was making Eva's stomach twist up unpleasantly. 

"Oh, you know, the usual," said Eva. "I think I'm gonna go in. I've gotten better at charades than I was last year."

"In a sec," said Lucy, and now she was leaning in again, her hand on Eva's knee. "What d'you mean by the usual?"

"I mean... when I was, uh, when I was looking up this sort of thing online, there were... lists of signs that you might not be into your current relationship," said Eva. Lucy's hand was very hot, even through the thin sundress. 

"I always thought it'd be obvious," said Lucy. Her thumb was passing over Eva's kneecap now, in slow, easy circles.

Eva inched her leg away, but Lucy followed, keeping her hand firmly in place. "What d'you mean?"

"If you're not completely into someone, why be with them?" Then Lucy's face broke into a broad grin, the light from the house catching on her very white teeth. "Was he so good in bed it kept you around?"

"We didn't... do that," Eva said, and _no_ , why had she said that?

Lucy let out a surprised laugh. "You didn't fuck him?" 

"No," Eva said. She was holding on to her own hands, fingers laced together. Her knuckles were starting to ache. 

"So what about your last boyfriend?" Lucy had finally let go of Eva's leg, at least. She was holding on to the chains of the swing, and they creaked and groaned with every shift of her weight. 

"I didn't have one," said Eva. "I, uh... I've been busy. And since I just graduated, I figured I'd focus on other things." 

Lucy laughed again, but there was an undercurrent of it that was making Eva uneasy. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Virginity is an outdated concept," said Eva. "We were talking about it in my gender studies class, about how -"

"So that's a yes," said Lucy. She was still giggling. "You still got your cherry, baby cuz?" 

"I hate when you call me that," Eva said, and oh, that had also been the wrong thing to say, because Lucy was like a shark when it came to annoying Eva.

"I can't help it," said Lucy, and now she was leaning over _again_ , pinching Eva's cheek hard enough that it hurt. "You're just so cute!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "I should go in," she said, although she was reluctant. She hated how loud and rowdy her family got when they'd been drinking, and even sitting out here with Lucy was preferably to the ruckus that was going down inside. 

"I can't believe you're still a virgin, at eighteen," said Lucy. She let go of Eva's cheek, but her hand lingered, tucking a piece of hair behind Eva's ear and tracing the shell of it. "I'd been fucking around for four years by the time I was your age!"

"We can't all be as adventurous as you are," said Eva. She was clenching her jaw, and then the fingers at her ear pressed gently against her temple, and moved down, rubbing little circles into the tense muscle. 

"Relax," said Lucy. "I'm just teasing you. Just like old times, eh?" 

"Sure," Eva said, unenthused. "Just like old times."

"It's really been great, seeing you grow up," said Lucy. She was standing up now, and Eva did _not_ like the way her cousin towered over her. Standing up, they were nearly the same height. It had been a delight, to come to the family reunion the year she turned fourteen to discover that Lucy wasn't the big one anymore. 

"It's, uh, been great... growing up. I guess." Eva shrugged. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She made to stand up, but Lucy's hand was on her shoulder, keeping her in place. 

"You've gotten so much cuter, as you get older," Lucy continued. "You used to be this awkward little snot nosed brat who thought she was better than everyone, and then one year you came back and you just... changed." 

"I never thought I was better than anyone," Eva said quietly. "I'm sorry you thought that."

"It's fine," Lucy said, her tone dismissive. She was bending down now, her hands on Eva's shoulders, pressing her forehead against Eva's, rubbing their noses together. "Bunny kisses," she said, in a sing song voice, and Eva sighed, and braced herself. The sticky heat seemed to make the contact even more unbearable. 

That had been a favorite of Lucy's. "Bunny kisses," and then she'd lick Eva, or bite her, or pinch her, or yank on her hair. 

"I've been in love with your since you were thirteen," said Lucy, and Eva blinked, and pulled back to look Lucy in the face.

"What?" Probably not the best way to react, come to think of it, but she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Since we all went to that water park, and you wore that little yellow bikini," said Lucy. "When you were sitting by the pool, with your feet in the water, eating an ice cream." She was running her fingers through Eva's hair, caging Eva in with her body. "I remember seeing your little pink tongue and your perfect little tits and wanting to kiss you more than anything in the world." 

Eva vaguely remembered that day. She remembered Lucy shoving her in the pool and holding her head under the water, and then her mom had made Lucy get her another ice cream, since it had been ruined when Eva got pushed in. 

"And now I find out that you'd be okay with me kissing you," Lucy continued, and Eva tried to sit up again, but Lucy was keeping her on the swing, hands clamped firmly on Eva's shoulders. "What were the chances?"

"Lucy, I don't -" 

And then Eva couldn't continue, because there was a mouth against her mouth. 

Lucy's lips were soft, and Lucy's tongue was licking into Eva's mouth. Her breath was humid against Eva's face, and her skin was sweaty, sticking to Eva's dress or sliding against Eva's skin in all the places they were touching. She had one hand in Eva's hair now, and her other hand had let go of Eva's shoulder to move down and cup Eva's breast through the sundress. Her thumb pressed against Eva's nipple, and Eva squirmed at the little bloom of heat in the base of her gut.

She'd always been a bit... hands off, when it came to any kind of physical stuff with Adam. It had been... fine, but now she was acutely aware of how _soft_ Lucy's skin was, how different from Adam's. She shivered, and then she gasped, as Lucy pinched her nipple.

"I've wanted to get my hands on these for _years_ ," Lucy whispered against Eva's lips. "I used to watch you changing, so that I could catch a glimpse. _Fuck_ , I've made myself come so many times, just thinking about sucking on your nipples..." She was twisting Eva's nipple between her thumb and her forefinger, then tugging it. 

"Lucy, I don't..." Eva started to say, but she was being kissed again, and now both of Lucy's hands were on Eva's chest. She was unbuttoning Eva's dress, and then there was cool air on Eva's sternum, and the dress was being pushed open. 

"I know, you need to play at being reluctant," Lucy said, when she pulled back for breath. "I know you've got your good girl image to maintain." 

_If I try to pull away, I'm going to fall off the swing_ , thought Eva, and; _wow, isn't that a reasonable thing to think, at a time like this?_ She seemed to be existing a little bit apart from herself, floating a foot to the right. She watched, as if in a trance, as Lucy's head moved down, and then there was heat and wetness around her nipple.

Eva clutched at the chains of the swing, and she squirmed. "Lucy," she managed to pant out. "Lucy, I don't... I don't think this is a good idea." _I don't want this_ , she didn't say, because if she said something like that, Lucy might double down. Just like the old days, whether it was shoving frogs in Eva's face, or pushing her into mud puddles, or making her eat all of the disgusting creamed spinach. 

"What, because we're cousins?" Lucy mouthed at the side of Eva's breast, sucking hard enough that Eva could hear it. Her other nipple was being twisted, and it shouldn't have felt so _good_ , shouldn't have been making her squirm in the swing. The chains squealed, and there was another roar of laughter from the house. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I can knock you up or anything." 

"I just... I don't know if I'm comfortable with this," said Eva. She squirmed trying to scoot away, and Lucy's other hand went to Eva's waist, holding her in place. 

"You will be," Lucy assured Eva. "Your first time is supposed to be a little weird, don't worry."

"I'm not ready," Eva said. "I don't want..."

"Sh," said Lucy, almost absent mindedly. She took as much of Eva's right breast into her mouth as she could fit, and her hand was tracking up Eva's inner thigh. 

_I should've worn a bra_ , Eva thought dazedly. The tingling pressure inside seemed to be building, and all of her nerves seemed to be firing off at once. She was wet - the stickiness was soaking through her panties, smearing across her inner thighs. Her clit was throbbing up at her, a desperate pulsing that she wanted to press, to grind herself against something, but the only thing that seemed available was Lucy's hot, sticky hand, and... no. 

Eva whimpered when Lucy's fingers pressed into the front of her panties. She tried to pull her hips away, but then she nearly overbalanced on the rickety swing. 

"Careful," said Lucy. "I don't want you to get hurt." She had gotten down on her knees at some point, and when had that happened? Eva probably should have noticed that. 

"Please let me go," said Eva. She made a distressed noise, as Lucy grabbed her thighs and pushed them open. Her skirt was riding up, and now Lucy would be able to see her panties, and just how _wet_ they were.

"In a sec," Lucy said distractedly. "Don't worry. I'll make it good for you, I promise." She hand was sliding up Eva's inner thigh, slipping in the sweat. 

"No, Lucy, please," Eva said, as Lucy moved to crouch between her knees. _She's gonna get all dusty_ , thought Eva, looking down at the ground. _Everyone will see that she was on her knees._

"You don't mean that," Lucy scolded. She pressed against the front of Eva's panties, and she giggled. "Oh, cuz, you're _wet_." She ran her thumb up Eva's vulva, all the way to her clit, and then she pressed down.

Eva made an embarrassing noise, her hips shifting forward. 

"Oh wow, yeah, look at that." Lucy was pushing Eva's dress up, and Eva should have been shoving Lucy away, should have run off to the rest of the family to tell them... what?

_Lucy's picking on me again_ , she could hear the whine in her inner voice, the same one she'd had when she was still a little kid being forced to eat mud and jump off too tall jungle gyms. 

And her parents would probably tell her that it was just because Lucy liked her, or to stand up for herself, or -

Eva was jerked out of her train of thought by a hand in her panties, fingers gently swirling through her pubic hair. She shook herself out of her daze and tried to stand up, but was shoved back onto the swing by Lucy. 

"You can't just walk out of a big moment like this," Lucy scolded. "You'll ruin it."

"I really don't want this," Eva said. "Please, Lucy, this..."

"It's like the old days," Lucy said. The tip of her middle finger was at the entrance of Eva's cunt, and Eva hissed, tried to angle her hips away. "You'd come find me to play with you, and then you'd whine about the way I played, but you'd always come back. It's why you're my favorite cousin."

"But I didn't..." Eva started to say, and then she stopped, as a finger was pushed all the way inside of her, and the heel of Lucy's hand was pressed into Eva's clit. 

"I can feel you clenching around me," said Lucy, and her voice was tinged with wonder. "You're so _tight_ , wow!" She curled her finger, and then she drew most of it out, before pushing it back in. "Evie," she said, and then her mouth was on Eva's breast again, the tip of her tongue circling over Eva's nipple. 

Lucy's finger was sliding in and out of her, and then there was another one, and that seemed to be splitting her in half. Lucy's palm kept pressing against her clit, and the familiar pressure was beginning to get stronger. She covered her mouth to keep from making any noise, closed her eyes. Maybe she could pretend it wasn't _Lucy_ doing this, pretend it was some girl that she'd met... somewhere, maybe in a class, and she wasn't on the swing she'd been pushed off of as a child, she wasn't being _raped_ by her bully of a cousin.

"Fuck, Evie," mumbled Lucy, and then she twisted her wrist and bit Eva's nipple at the same time. 

Eva came. She didn't mean to, and she was sobbing as the first little tingles started up her nerves. Her hips jerked forward, her cunt clenching tight around the invading fingers, and there were tears dripping down her face, as her cunt pulsed around the intrusion.

"There you go, that's it," Lucy encouraged, and her tone was almost... sweet. "I took your cherry," she said, and she sounded genuinely delighted. "I know it's not your first orgasm," she added, as an afterthought, as she wriggled her fingers inside of Eva's cunt. "I used to watch you make yourself come in the shower, back in the day." 

Eva gasped, curling forward, and she sobbed again, more tears dripping out of her face. She hadn't realized she'd been watched, then. The shower had been one of her only respites, back at those old family reunions. 

"Oh, Evie," said Lucy, and her voice was full of a gooey tenderness that made Eva's stomach churn. "You're just as much of a crybaby as you always were, aren't you?" She took her fingers out of Eva's cunt (it fluttered around nothing, and she hated the aching emptiness already), and then she was cupping Eva's face, rubbing their noses together. She was getting Eva's own arousal on her face. 

"Lucy," Eva sobbed, and she shoved ineffectually at Lucy's shoulders.

"Sh," Lucy crooned, and she rocked, the chains of the swing squealing against them. "It's okay, cuz. I got you." She kissed one teary cheek. "Next time," she told Eva, "you can return the favor."

And Eva couldn't seem to stop crying. Maybe Lucy was right, and she was a crybaby. Maybe the whole family was right. It was hard to think anything else, when Lucy was holding her close like this, her thighs still sticky with her orgasm.


End file.
